


Lolita

by jeepies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Underage Reader, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepies/pseuds/jeepies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah step sister, it’s not like you’re my actual brother, blood and all."</p><p>Luke's step-sister is really something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!!

Luke’s P.O.V

The strong wind blew through her hair like it was tidal waves brewing through a storm but, that didn’t seem to faze her as she bites down on her ruby red bottom lip before blowing out a thick cloud of air, the boys that sit around her, looking at her with fondness and sensuality don’t even realize that drool is spilling from their bottom lips when she peels her coat together, her breast sending even more blood to the teenage boys pricks as her breasts show more cleavage then her legs.

I watch as a laugh leaves her cherry gloss lips when one of the teenage boy‒ surrounded by her‒with overly jelled hair tells a joke, her small dainty hands slapping down on his skinny shoulder as she clasps her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her soft giggles, the boy with overly jelled hair makes a beaming smile settle on his lips as he takes in the fact that prettiest girl around town is touching him.

But it doesn’t last long when I see her retrieve her hand back and place it in her lap as she plays with the ends of her white and red plaid skirt that hangs dangerously too short. I watch as the boys around her lick their lips when they see her legs fall against each other as she sets up, her chest popping out as her spines curves deliciously.

Just in a matter of time I watch as her eyes beam up when one of the boy’s muster up the courage and speak to her, I watch as her cheeks flare up with a rosy pink sweeping along her cheek bones, before a smile slips on her lips and she stands from the bench, her skirt bunching up higher as she begins to strut her way back into the house. 

The boys around her all let a look of dissapointment and anger set on their face as the boy that asked her out‒I assume‒lets a smile set on his lips as his head full of curls falls before his eyes before he has the strength to brush them out of his eyes and follow her.

“Luke, would you stop checking out your step-sister and help us finish this song before the gig tomorrow night?” Michael voice says from behind me. I roll my eyes before letting the cheap white plastic shutters fall back into place as I walk over to my red bean bag chair and fall back into the bag and pull my ruined acoustic guitar back onto my lap. 

“I wasn’t checking out my step-sister, I was checking up on her god forbid she is selling drugs.” I state while struming a tune to the new song that we are trying to finish. I watch as Michael rolls his jade green eyes before taking the ruined line paper out of Calum’s hand and skimming over the lyrics.

“Yeah okay,” Michael says in a sarcastic tone before humming the melody to the song. I roll my eyes before running my eyes over the various amount of bands and singers covering the once pale baby blue wall.

“Hey now, Luke I don’t blame you for checking out your sister, I mean she is hot.” Calum butts in, I let a breathless laugh leave my lips before shaking my head gently, my blond hair falling in front of my eyes since I decided to not style it today.

And just as Calum gets hit with an empty water bottle from across the room, I hear soft foot steps pad across the hallway before I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door, the room quickly falling silent.

“Yes?” I say, loud enough for the person outside my door to hear and open my door, and there it reveals Y/N and her person of interest standing right beside her, love struck written all over his face as he watches everything she does.

“Hey Lukey! I’m going to Andrew’s house, so don’t wait up,” Y/N says while gesturing over to the boy with unruly ringlets and hazel eyes. I watch as his arm slings around her knitted white zip-up hoodie with bom-boms hanging from both of the drawstrings as her green crop top shows her beautiful curves.

“Did you tell mom?” I ask, while strumming ‘Lego House’ and looking at Y/N, her Y/C/E eyes staring back at me as a smirk spreads on her glistening ruby red lip gloss, which is shinning in the light of my bedroom as her long hair is framing her face perfectly, making her look like a super model standing in my door way.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Y/N says slowly while her smirk widens, I shake my head before lifting my hand up and gesturing for her to close the door on her way out.

“Don’t be silly wrap your willy Andrew!” Ashton shouts just as the door gently shuts from behind Y/N, the room erupting into laughter but it suddenly stops when the door pushes back open and Y/N’s face is shown in the room once again.

“He doesn’t have too, I’m on the pill.” Y/N giggles, like actually giggles, cutesy and all, showing her pearly white teeth and gorgous smile before shutting the door and the only thing that you can hear of her is her feet padding down the stairs and out of the door.

“I, um, wow, your sister is really something else Luke,” Ashton says in bewilderment before turning to look at me instead of at my bedroom door. I let a sigh of exhaustion leave my mouth before looking at Ashton.

“Tell me about it.”

+

The alcohol still ran through my veins once I stepped into my house and tossed myself onto my unmade bed, the silence of the house comforting as I take in deep breaths while staring up at the ceiling. I soon felt the room temperature pick up and me aggressively sweating down the sides of my forehead.

I lean up and tug my jet black t-shirt over my head and toss it across the room before stretching over to the end of my bed and grabbing my grey joggers and slipping out of boxers and skinny jeans, into them. I finally lay back and return to staring back up at the lifeless popcorn ceiling. A sigh escapes my lips before I hear a soft knock on the door, my eyes immediatly looking at the door before telling whoever it is to come in.

“Luke?” Y/N says while poking her head into my room, her lace sheer flamingo coloured pajama shorts hanging off her waist as her see through tank top is exposing her prominent chest.

“Y-yes?” I stutter out while raking my eyes over her frame, my eyes darting to the smirk that she has on her lips, I quickly shake my head before making eye contact with Y/N once again.

“How was the party?” She ask while taking a step deeper into my room. I gently shrug my shoulders before running my eyes amongst the shirt that I threw across the room.

“It was good,” I say while peeling my eyes off my shirt and looking up at Y/N, her eyes glowing from the moonlight that shines through the window above my head.

“That’s great, how did you guys perform? Good I hope.” Y/N says while walking over to me and placing her knee on the edge of the bed, the mattress sightly sinking because of the weight.

“Yeah I think we all did good, it was fun.” I state while leaning back into the bed, my head thrown back against the soft pillow and my eyes staring back at the popcorn ceiling.

“Where you here all alone?” I question while diverating my attention to Y/N her eyes sparking up a little as a frown sets on her bottom lip.

“Yeah, mom and dad left early for their dinner date, they probably left around six?” Y/N says while leaning in closer, her body swaying a bit and I can smell her peachy perfume.

“So what did you do when you were alone?” I ask, trying to figure out if she had a boy over or just simply did nothing. Y/N shrugs her shoulder before playing with the lace at the end of her shorts.

“Nothing really, just watched a movie, ate pizza and then took a shower and I was trying to fall asleep.” Y/N says with aggravation in her voice, I run my tongue over my chapped lips before knotting my eyebrows in confusion. “Did I wake you up when I was getting in?”

“No, no, no, it was just that I watched Insidious 3 so you know, scary movie equals bad dreams.” Y/N says while smirking down at me, I gently bite down on my bottom lip before looking back up at the ceiling.

“Are you good now or do you wanna stay with me tonight?” I ask while watching as the moonlight displays the small bumps in the ceiling, and I ponder on the question as if I am doing the right thing, I’ve never had a younger sibling, or even a sibling in general so I pray that I am doing the right thing.

“Can I?” Y/N questions breathlessly as I see her petit fingers drop the ends of her lace and glasp together with a excitement, as a happy smile is shinning proudly on her naturally plump lips.

“U-Uh yeah, come over here,” I say and pat the spot right next to me, a giggle leaves Y/N lips as she crawls over me, her hand slightly gazing my member in my grey jogging pants. My breath hitching as Y/N finally retrives her hand and tosses her self beside me.

“You good?” I question while looking at Y/N. Her hair flowing down her face and resting at the middle of her back, as her eyelashes flutter against her cheek and her beautiful eyes shine perfectly in the light as, her high cheekbones cast a beautiful shadow in the light, her nose perched up and cute as her dangously full lucious lips hang just below her nose.

“Mhm.” Y/N responds while closing her eyes and resting her hand along her cheek. I nod my head before looking back up at the ceiling for a few mintues before shutting my eyes, the quietness of the room lulling me to sleep gently as I am whisped away into serenity.

“Luke,” Y/N speaks, I hum in responce while turning my head away and trying to get into a comfortable position as I feel Y/N move from beside me.

“Luke.” Y/N says and now I feel her breath against my throat, making my eyes peel open slighty and look down at Y/N.

“What are you doing?” I question while rising my hands up to my head and running my fingers through my hair.

A yawn slips past my lips as I place my hands back to my side. “You know mom and dad won’t be home any time soon.” Y/N says, a smirk adorning her features. I knot my eyebrows in confusion before nodding my head.

“So that means we can have a little fun,” Y/N says while peeling her arm from her side and reaching below and rubbing my member into her hand, my eyes immediatly flying open and my hands grasping Y/N’s.

“Y/N no, we can’t do that,” I say while leaning up, Y/N only laughing in reply before I feel her other hand dance its way up my arm and run patterns along my collar bones.

“Why not?” Y/N ask while begining to run her hands down my chest, my breath coming out shallow as I begin to feel myself relax from Y/N’s delicate touch and begin to lean into it.

“Because you’re my step-sister.” I say breathlessy as I feel my hand soften, only leaving Y/N to continue rubbing her hand up and down my semi-hard member.

“Yeah step sister, it’s not like you’re my actual brother, blood and all.” Y/N says while leaning into me, her lips lying against my now hot skin that burns under her touch as she ghost her lips along my neck before traveling them to my jawline, my breath hitching when our lips are now facing each other, our eyes meeting before I see hers drop into a seductive wink.

“Come on Luke, I just want a taste. Let me have a taste.” Y/N says before leaning in and pressing my lips against hers. The taste of her cherry lips sink onto my tongue as she swirls hers against mine, a moan floating from her lips into the now heated atmosphere as her hands continue to palm my member and her tongue dancing beautifully against mine.

The taste of cherry is burning on my tongue as Y/N pulls away and begins to place soft kisses down my neck, moans slipping from my lips while my hands run through her luscious hair. I feel Y/N’s teeth glade against my collar bone before I feel her lips sucking a hickey onto my bone, a gasp falling from my lips as I feel Y/N’s lips widen with satisfaction.

“You have the prettiest moans Lukey,” Y/N smirks from below me, her alluring lips continuing to pepper kisses down my abdomen and along my hip bones, as her hand teasingly runs her thumb over my head, my hips immediatly jolting up.

“Easy there tiger,” Y/N laughs before tugging down my grey joggers, my member slapping against my stomach as a sigh of relief falls from my lips before a moan follows, Y/N wraps her lips along my head before swallowing her way down my shaft, a hum leaves my mouth as I run my hands threw her hair.

“God you’re so big,” Y/N moans while swirling her tongue along my head and using her hand to jerk off whatever can’t fit into her mouth as her eyes flicker to meet mine. A moan leaves my lips before I throw my head against the pillow and feel Y/N’s tongue run on the underside of my cock.

“Fuck Y/N” I moan when I feel both of her hands working at the base of my member while her tongue continues to swirl over the top of my head. I feel the pressure in my stomach begin to ache as my hips begin to stutter, my grasp on Y/N’s hair begining to weakin’ as I feel my climax approaching.

“Don’t stop Y/N, fuck I’m gonna come.” I moan as I feel Y/N tear away from my member and run her thumb over my head as I lean in and watch Y/N as she sucks on her thumb. 

“You’re gonna come Lukey?” Y/N questions in the most innocent but seductive tone while continuing to twist her hands along my shift, my head gently lolling to the side as I try to catch my breath.

“Fuck Y/N,” I breathlessly say while running my weak hand threw her hair before pulling back and turning my hand into a fist as I feel my climax on it’s peak. My eyes watching everything that Y/N does, from the way her eyes bat down innocently to the way her thumb continues to run along my head.

“Mm Luke, come please, I’ve been very patient, been such a good girl haven’t I?” Y/N says while pouting her bottom lip and her doe eyes looking at me with such innocence that I feel my eyes immediatly slam shut and my hands grasp tightly against the messy duvet below my finger tips as I come in hot short spruts, moans continuously falling from my lips as I feel my body go limp.

“You taste so good Lukey, thank you for the midnight snack.” Y/N says while licking her lips before bouncing her way off the bed and walking out of my room with a giggle floating from out of her mouth.

And yeah, this girl is really gonna be the death of me.

+

After that day Y/N became more friendly towards me then the way she use to act towards me, her eyes always dropping into a wink whenever I would catch her licking on her lollipops or slurping up the rest of her spaghetti. Now whenever I am leaning against the kitchen island or sitting down next her at dinner, she would run her hands up my thighs to rest against my member before jerking me off for a moment, getting me completly hot and bothered before tearing her hand away and continuing to eat her dinner like nothing ever happened.

I shake my head gently, trying to tear the thoughts of Y/N away as I try to pay attention to the TV program in front of me, when I realize that I don’t need a dumb knife that would cut threw a watermelon in only one slice, I change the channel before standing and making my way to the door.

“Grabbing a beer wouldn’t be so bad,” I say to myself while opening my door and walking down the hallway. And then I hear moaning and breathless pants, my eyes immediatlying bluging out of my eyes when I realize that I am right in front of Y/N’s door, her door that is cracked just a bit.

I bite down on my bottom lip before leaning in and checking if she is with a boy, only because my mom told me no more boys in the house,―since that is the real reason why I am looking―I peep through the small space between her door before I see Y/N with one of her big white oversized t-shirt and her hands between her legs, as moans slips threw her bitten lips.

I immediatly feel my member begin to harden in my pants as I see Y/N slip a finger into her heat as her thumbs toys with her clit, her thighs shaking gently as her back bucks into the air before gently falling.

“Fuck me Luke, please fuck me,” Y/N moans while continuing to toy with her clit, and I feel my cheeks heat up as I begin to back away from Y/N’s door, realizing that I’ve already seen too much.  
I’ve definitely seen too much.

[sorry for any spelling mistakes!]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for spending time reading my work! how did you like it? feedback & kudos would be amazing [i mostly just want feedback!!!] 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at: smuttyaf


End file.
